Wireless and mobile network operators face the continuing challenge of building networks that effectively manage high data-traffic growth rates. Mobility and an increased level of multimedia content for end users requires end-to-end network adaptations that support both new services and the increased demand for broadband and flat-rate Internet access. One of the most difficult challenges faced by network operators is maximizing the capacity of their Distributed Antenna System (DAS) networks while ensuring cost-effective DAS deployments and at the same time providing a very high degree of DAS remote unit availability.
Despite the progress made in DAS networks, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for DAS networks.